When electronic devices are relatively small, there can sometimes be difficulty in allowing space for internal connectors. For example, in mobile devices or other portable or hand-held electronic devices, electrical connections to a speaker can occupy more space than desired. This might have the effect of making the device larger than desired, or requiring a smaller speaker than desired.
It sometimes occurs that multiple electrical connections are desired at or near one device within such electronic devices. For example, for a speaker assembly in a relatively smaller device, at least some electrical connections are desired to be able to provide substantial electrical power. In such examples, a powered electrical connection is desired, but which might occupy substantial space within the structure of the device, and thus might provide less room for routing electronic signals.
It sometimes occurs that assembly (or re-assembly) of relatively smaller devices can be made complex or difficult by routing requirements for electrical power or electronic signals. For example, in mobile devices or other portable or hand-held electronic devices, it might occur that relatively smaller parts are used, both for electrical connections and for electronic signal connections. One such example might be a speaker element, which might itself be incorporated into a device as a package, but which might involve multiple connections to other parts of the device.
Each of these examples, as well as other possible considerations, can cause one or more difficulties for designers and builders of relatively smaller devices, particularly mobile devices or other portable or hand-held electronic devices.